


Sé que está bien

by randomfandoms7



Series: Primer beso (fix-it) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Cuando John conoce a Sherlock por primera vez su vida da la vuelta. No se enamora. Corre.Un ficlet y una colaboración con cómic entre CarmillaCarmine y Thinkanddoodle.Un fic independiente—parte de un fix-it de la serie “Primer beso”.





	Sé que está bien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [I know it's fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395820) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Link para el tumblr de Thinkanddoodle: https://thinkanddoodle-batch.tumblr.com/

-¡No soy su cita!- John intentó no entrar en pánico cuando todo el mundo ignoró su más que evidente negativa. El propietario del restaurante incluso trajo una vela para hacerlo más romántico. John dejó de intentarlo y volvió a la conversación con su nuevo amigo.

Sherlock tan solo miró hacia él, luego continuó observando a través de la ventana de detrás de John. Estaban en alerta por un asesino. Si esto de verdad fuese una cita, sería una buena historia que contar.

-¿Entonces, no tienes novia?- cogió y bajó los ojos, no queriendo que Sherlock dedujese nada. Incluso un rápido vistazo de los ojos de Sherlock hacía que John sintiera que el hombre podía ver su alma y leer todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Novia? No, realmente no es mi área-. Dijo Sherlock con voz aburrida.

-Hmmm-. John miró el perfil de Sherlock, su mandíbula esculpida, la expresión estoica mientras miraba por la ventana, pero no a John. –Oh, vale-. Todavía había una oportunidad de que Sherlock estuviera interesado en él. Tuvo que haber juzgado mal a su nuevo amigo, pero tenía que asegurarse. – ¿Tienes novio? Lo que está bien, por cierto-. Dijo John casualmente pero esperó por la respuesta conteniendo el aire en los pulmones. Sherlock lo miró. John no podía leer su expresión con precisión pero estaba ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sé que está bien.

Se miraron el uno al otro y John sintió que su corazón examinaba los confines de su caja torácica mientras latía estruendosamente. Sherlock sabía que John estaba interesado. Todavía había esperanza de que este maravilloso genio pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, solo si estaba soltero.

-¿Así que entonces tienes novio?- John intentó con indiferencia casual.

-No-. Respondió Sherlock antes de que John pudiera terminar la frase.

-Vale. De acuerdo.

John quería gritar. De hecho lo hizo pero interiormente. Un gran y largo ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh síííííííííí! sonó en su cabeza mientras su cara permanecía en calma. O tan en calma como pudiera reunir. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo ligeramente y se humedeció los labios para tapar el gesto. Podría haber empeorado las cosas porque ahora Sherlock le estaba mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido lo que parecía bastante alarmante. –Estás soltero. Como yo. Vale-. John se aclaró la garganta. No había estado así de nervioso desde sus días de universidad. –Bien-. Era una cita después de todo. Un sitio italiano acogedor, una vela y el hecho de que Sherlock nunca negara que John era su cita. Más griterío interno estaba a punto de pasar cuando Sherlock empezó a hablar de nuevo. John metió algo de deliciosa pasta en la boca.

-John, ermm…creo que deberías saber que me considero casado con mi trabajo y mientras me halaga, realmente no estoy buscando ningún…-Sherlock le dio una mirada de disculpa.

John se sintió como un completo idiota y trató de salvar las apariencias.

-No, no…no estoy pidiéndotelo. No-. La comida estaba a medio camino en su garganta y John esperaba que no empezara a toser por los abrumadores sentimientos de vergüenza. –Simplemente digo, todo está bien.

-Bien. Gracias-. Sherlock se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Las luces de las farolas le iluminaban la cara pero la luz de la vela añadía un suave brillo a sus pómulos. John suspiró, decidiendo que mirar a esa cara cada día mientras compartía piso era mejor que no estar cerca del hombre enigmático.

Entonces todo pasó.

Salieron corriendo del restaurante detrás del presunto asesino. John siguió a Sherlock sin mirar atrás, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Todo lo que John registró fue un ondeo de un abrigo varios metros delante de él y lo siguió.

-¡Vamos John! Lo estamos perdiendo.

John saltó desde la azotea de un edificio al siguiente, todavía siguiendo, energizado por la persecución, el ritmo, la emoción.

Taxi equivocado, pero la emoción no se redujo.

Corrieron hacia la calle Baker y John se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo. No estaba cayendo enamorado, esto era mucho más diferente. ¿Puedes correr hacia el amor? Sí, eso definitivamente parecía como una posibilidad.

-Eso fue ridículo-. John todavía estaba jadeando por el cansancio cuando entraron en 221B. –Eso fue la cosa más ridícula que jamás he hecho.

-E invadiste Afganistán-. Sherlock señaló divertido.

John no pudo ahogar las risas que le sobrecogieron y se deleitó con el sonido de la risa baja a su lado. El sonido era encantador e increíblemente sexy.

John no pensó, simplemente actuó. Su cuerpo le dijo que se moviera, que se girara hacia el precioso sonido y el asombroso hombre. En segundos, las manos de John estaban cogiendo la cara de Sherlock mientras se ponía de puntillas para juntar los labios. Los labios de Sherlock eran cálidos y llenos cuando John los capturó en un beso suave. Cuando Sherlock le devolvió el beso, la lengua de John pasó sobre los labios agradables hasta que se deslizó dentro. Un gemido profundo y vibrante salió del hombre alto, animando a John a profundizar el beso, a explorar más, sintiendo los efectos de la cercanía bajo, en su abdomen. John estaba completamente inmerso en el beso, poniendo su necesidad en él. El calor sensual del momento se extendió por el cuerpo de John. Se sintió como si estuviera de pie en Tower Bridge en nochevieja y los fuegos artificiales estuvieran explotando por encima de su cabeza en todos los colores del arco iris.

Los fuegos artificiales no tenían nada con la forma en la que besaba Sherlock Holmes.

John gimió, sintiendo que sus pantalones se apretaban en la parte de delante cuando notó que aunque Sherlock le estuviera besando, el hombre mantenía las manos a sus lados.

-Lo siento. Oh dios, lo siento mucho-. John rompió el beso. Dando un paso atrás, estiró la camisa de Sherlock, sus manos quedándose un segundo más de la cuenta antes de que las levantara rendido. –Lo siento, no sé lo que me ha pasado.

-No. Umm-. Sherlock estaba fallando al esconder la sonrisa en su cara y John estaba aguantándose la suya. –Está bien.

-No lo es. Yo… ¡joder! No quiero arruinar esto. Porque de verdad…no creo que esté diciendo esto, te acabo de conocer…- John miró hacia arriba a los perfectos labios hinchados por besos y luego más arriba a los ojos brillantes de Sherlock. –…De verdad que me gustas-. John suspiró. –Así que esto es realmente una mala idea.

-Entonces tengo una mejor-. La sonrisa de Sherlock creció más antes de gritar. – ¡Señora Hudson! ¡El doctor Watson se quedará con la habitación de arriba!- se giró hacia John y dijo más suavemente, su sonrisa traviesa. –Pero puedes visitar la mía primero, y ver cuál de las dos te gusta más. 

-Estás suponiendo demasiado-. John entrecerró los ojos, intentando una expresión cortés, pero su cara traicionó su entusiasmo.

-Nunca hago eso. Deduzco. Y he demostrado que tengo razón.

-¿Razón sobre qué?

-Ti-. Sonrió Sherlock. –Abre la puerta y míralo por ti mismo.

John frunció el ceño cuando en ese momento un golpe sonó en la puerta. El propietario del restaurante estaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando John la abrió.

-Sherlock me escribió. Dijo que te olvidaste esto-. Su cara estaba llena de alegría mientras le daba a John su bastón. John sintió el calor en sus mejillas por el asombro, la alegría, y la absoluta imposibilidad de lo que acababa de pasar.

Miró hacia atrás a su amigo quien estaba riendo con aires de superioridad dentro del vestíbulo. La terapeuta de John no pudo ayudarle a curar su aparentemente real cojera psicosomática; entonces Sherlock apareció en su vida y en horas consiguió hacer eso y más. Le dio aventura, un nuevo amigo, y claramente también le encontró un hogar.

-Er, gracias. Gracias-. Le dijo John a Angelo quien le dio una mirada cómplice como si pudiera ver los restos de los fuegos artificiales metafóricos que volaron entre Sherlock y él todavía esparcidos a su alrededor, sobre su cara, su jersey…

Después de cerrar la puerta, John siguió a Sherlock escaleras arriba. Ese fue el primer día que experimentó su cosa favorita de llegar a casa. Cuando volvían a la calle Baker cada noche, John tenía la oportunidad de admirar el apretado trasero de su nuevo compañero de piso mientras iba en frente de él subiendo las escaleras.

Esa misma semana tuvieron una cena a la luz de las velas cuando Angelo dijo:

-Para ti y tu cita-. John sonrió y amablemente le dio las gracias al hombre. La mano de John no había temblado cuando disparó al taxista para salvar a su amigo y no tembló cuando cogió la mano de Sherlock con la suya encima de la mesa.

John no durmió ni una sola vez en la habitación de arriba.


End file.
